The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer and providing convenience to users. However, as the number of wireless communication device users continues to increase, the strain on the limited resources in the licensed spectrum also increases.
To provide an increased number of services to a large number of users, efficient use of the available radio network resources has become an important consideration. One ongoing area of development for providing for more efficient use of radio network resources is the development of device-to-device (D2D) communication technologies. D2D communication technologies may use radio resources of a hosting cellular system, but allow two computing devices, such as mobile terminals (also referred to as user equipment (UE)), to communicate directly with each other without routing their communications through components of the cellular system. Thus, the direct communication link between mobile terminals engaged in D2D communication may result in reduced end-to-end delay time for data exchanged between the terminals as compared to communication routed via the cellular system components. D2D communication may accordingly provide support for use of peer-to-peer applications, head-to-head gaming applications, collaboration, and/or the like by users of mobile terminals within close proximity of each other.